Qu'ils se disent oui, nous autres boiront jusqu'à la lie
by Razorbill
Summary: Harry pensait qu'il avait tout pour être heureux, du moins, qu'il possédait l'essentiel. Il avait permit la paix, trouver l'amour auprès de Ginny et vivait une vie calme. Cependant, il suffit parfois d'un mariage, d'une once d'alcool et d'une vieille rancoeur pour tout faire chavirer.


**Disclaimer:** Comme toujours, je ne déroge pas à la règle, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartien Rowling.

**Note:** J'ai écris cet fiction il y a un an, j'ai mis plusieurs mois à l'écrire, car je l'écrivais pour moi, et que j'aime faire durer le plaisir. Seulement, après tout ce temps j'ai eu l'envie de le poster ici. Je ne dis pas que mon "travail" est réussi, mais j'ai aimé l'écrire, alors autant en faire profiter à ceux qui à qui cette histoire pourrai plaire. Je ne rajouterai rien. Je vous laisse découvrir.

* * *

**Qu'ils se disent oui,**

**Nous autres boirons jusqu'à la lie****.**

L'époque noire qu'avait connu l'Angleterre s'était évanouie depuis bientôt deux ans. Chacun avait su à sa manière évoluer dans un monde nouveau, où la paix régnait. Harry Potter avait su se reconstruire, fier d'avoir ôté toute forme de vie à celui qui avait été le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Un an après la bataille finale, il s'était installé dans une petite maison de Godric's Hollow avec Ginny, savourant l'idée d'être à proximité de la maison où il avait vu le jour pour la première fois il y a dix-neuf ans. Sa relation avec Ginny lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer dans la culpabilité après le combat. L'image de tous ces corps étendus dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard l'avait longtemps hanté, et il le savait, sans Ginny, il aurait fui le pays, abandonnant certainement avec lui la magie, la gloire et ce nom qui lui avait été attribué à la naissance devenu célèbre le jour de ses un an, celui d'Harry Potter. Aujourd'hui il vivait heureux, le sourire aux lèvres, acceptant même avec moins d'effroi qu'auparavant les surnoms tel que "Le Sauveur", "Le Héros" ou bien même le "Le digne descendant de Merlin" comme il avait pu l'entendre une fois en allant chercher du pain à la boulangerie du coin -La vie moldue plaisait énormément à Ginny, cela venait sûrement de son père-.

Ce soir-là, Ginny et Harry se préparaient pour se rendre à un événement très particulier. Après l'abolition de Voldemort, beaucoup de gens s'étaient retrouvés face à des familles décomposées. La peur de perdre des proches étaient dans toutes les têtes, ce qui expliqua les nombreuses naissances l'année suivante. L'évènement auquel le couple allait assister n'était non pas une naissance, il s'agissait là plutôt d'un mariage, et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Hermione et de Ron. En effet, après avoir vu de nombreux proche périr, Ron se raccrocha à celle qu'il avait longtemps convoitée. Mais il gardait en lui cette peur saisissante que tout rebascule, que Fred, Remus, Tonks, et bien d'autre ne soit en fait que le début d'une longue liste funeste. Cette appréhension l'avait poussé à demander Hermione en mariage. La nouvelle n'avait d'ailleurs étonnée personne, Ron étant quelqu'un de très sensible quand il s'agissait d'amour ou d'amitié, c'est l'une de ses qualités qui faisait de lui un véritable Gryffondor.

L'heure avançait, et il était temps pour Harry et Ginny de se rendre au Terrier. L'endroit idéal pour ce genre d'évènement avait dit Mrs Weasley, et sur ce point tout le monde était d'accord. Ils transplanèrent main dans la main, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils ne furent étonnés de voir un immense chapiteau, plus grand que le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Tout était rouge et blanc, symbole de l'amour et de la pureté. Un homme qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu, se tenait droit devant eux, il s'adressa à eux avec une voix fébrile, apparemment troublé par leur présence.

-Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, quel honneur de faire votre rencontre. Je me présente, Marwin Eliacin. Je suis chargé d'accueillir les invités. Permettez-moi de vous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du chapiteau.

-Merci Marwin, mais je vais m'en charger, annonça Mrs Weasley qui venait d'arriver jusqu'à eux, Ginny, Harry, mes chéris, je suis contente de vous voir.

-Nous aussi Maman., répondit Ginny lorsque sa mère la serra dans ses bras

-Harry! Tu as maigris, je trouve. Rassure moi, Ginny te donne assez à manger au moins.

-Oui Mrs Weasley, Ginny est une merveilleuse cuisinière, elle doit tenir ça de sa mère.

Rien n'avait changé tout était pareil, chaleureux, débordant d'amour, comme si jamais rien n'était venu troubler le quotidien de cette famille. Harry sourit, repensant à tous les souvenir de ses moments passés au Terrier. Il était heureux de pouvoir revenir ici. Son sourire s'étira encore plus lorsqu'il vit arriver son meilleur ami, ses cheveux roux tirés en une petite queue de cheval et vêtu d'un élégant costume blanc. Son visage respirait le bonheur, bien que ses traits crispés révélaient une certaine anxiété passagère. Ginny quitta Harry pour aller saluer les invités déjà présent, elle salua son frère au passage avant de se diriger à l'intérieur de l'immense chapiteau qui s'étendait devant elle.

-Alors Ron, tu es prêt à épouser Hermione?

-Harry, c'est l'horreur! Je crois que je vais vomir. Imagine elle dit non, ou pire, imagine que je me trompe de nom et que je prononce le nom de tante Muriel? , s'inquiéta le futur marié

-Je ne crois pas Ron, tu sais j'ai rencontré cette tante, et je peux t'assurer que tu ferais une grave erreur en l'épousant, rigola Harry

-Te moque pas, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Si jamais je gâche ce mariage, Hermione m'en voudra toute sa vie.

-Alors tu partiras avec Luna chasser les Nargolles, il y a une solution à tout Ron, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir, tient, rétorqua Ron

Harry ne put s'empêcher de compatir et attrapa son meilleur ami dans les bras, lui donnant quelques tapes amicales dans le dos. Il s'imaginait bien le stress que pouvait engendrer un mariage, c'est bien pour cela qu'il attendrait pour demander la main de Ginny. Même si l'idée ne le réfutait pas, il n'était pas encore prêt à s'engager de cette manière-là dans une relation avec elle. Il était encore assez incertain sur son avenir, et préférait laisser le temps décider pour lui.

-Bon, fit le roux une fois l'accolade amicale terminée, je vais aller rejoindre Bill, il a quelque conseils de dernières minutes à me donner apparemment.

Il grimaça, et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la maison où l'attendait Bill appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Harry s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ginny lorsque quelqu'un arriva derrière lui.

-Bonjour monsieur, Marwin Eliacin, pour vous servir. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

_Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy?!, s'écria Harry se retournant brusquement pour faire face à ce nouvel invité et apparemment surpris que son ancien ennemi de collège puisse se trouver à cet endroit le jour du mariage de Ron et Hermione.

-Potter...

-Monsieur Malfoy, bien sûr. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à la réception.

Malfoy quitta Harry des yeux et se concentra sur le réceptionniste, qui le guida jusqu'a l'entrée du chapiteau, où devait se trouver un bon nombre d'invités.

La venue de Draco intriguait Harry. il n'avait jamais pris la peine de se soucier de la vie de Malfoy depuis deux ans, ne sachant pas si c'était dû à leur ancienne haine mutuelle ou bien tout simplement par oubli. Mais se retrouver face à lui le jour du mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis était inattendu pour lui. Il lui vint même en tête l'idée que Malfoy n'était pas invité et venait là avec l'intention de saboter l'évènement le plus important aux yeux de Ron et Hermione. Il se décida alors à enquêter sur le sujet. Il rejoignit Ginny, observant du coin de l'œil les faits et gestes du blond.

-Ginny, tu as vu, Malfoy est là!

-Oui, j'ai remarqué.

-Et ça ne te fais rien à toi? S'étonna Harry

-Ce n'est pas mon mariage Harry, alors je ne vais pas faire un scandale parce qu'un garçon que je n'apprécie pas se trouve ici.

-Mais crois-tu vraiment que Ron ou Hermione ai pu l'inviter?

-Tu n'as qu'à leur demander. Hermione est dans ma chambre avec Fleur et maman.

-Oui, tu as raison je vais aller la prévenir, décida le jeune homme.

Harry embrassa Ginny du coin des lèvres avant de quitter précipitamment la réception. Il courut jusqu'à la maison où Bill rassurait tant bien que mal Ron au sujet du moment où Ron devrait prononcer le nom d'Hermione. Harry rigola pour lui-même, imaginant la tête que ferait Hermione si Ron venait à dire le nom de McGonagall au lieu du sien. Il grimpa ensuite deux à deux les marches, jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de Ginny. il frappa, se rappelant les nombreuses fois où il avait frappé à cette porte, l'été suivant la défaite de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

-Qui est là? Ron si c'est toi, tu ne dois pas entrer, on te l'a déjà dit, Hermione ne veut pas que tu voies sa robe avant le mariage. Coutume moldue tu comprends.

-Ce n'est pas Ron Mme Weasley.

-Oh Harry, fit Mrs Weasley en ouvrant soudainement la porte! Tu viens voir Hermione? Entre, tu verras elle est splendide.

Harry pénétra dans la chambre de Ginny, et se trouva nez à nez avec Hermione, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge lui saillant à merveilles les hanches.

-Harry! Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien, Hermione!, répondit Harry. Cette robe te va vraiment très bien, dit-il maladroitement.

-Tu trouves? Merci, tu sais je me suis battue pour l'avoir!

-Ecoute Hermione, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de t'effrayer, mais je crois que Malfoy essaie de s'inviter à ta soirée.

-Il n'essaie pas, Harry, il est invité. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques semaines à Pré-au-lard, nous avons discuté et je lui ai dit de venir.

-Ron est au courant?! S'étonna-t-il

-Bien sûr, nous allons nous marié, Harry, je ne vais pas lui cacher des invités.

Harry fût secoué par la nouvelle. Bien entendu Malfoy avait retourné sa veste durant la Bataille Finale, il n'était pas vraiment passé du côté de ceux qui se battaient pour la Liberté et la fin d'une Ere Noire, mais il avait su se retirer des "Griffes de l'Enfer", et ce, Harry en avait été soulagé. Il devait d'ailleurs sa vie à la mère de ce dernier, il ne l'oubliait pas. Mais sa présence au mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis le stupéfiait, il ne savait comment il devait réagir.

-Fait moi plaisir Harry, oublie un peu ton amertume. Ron y est parvenu, fais-en de même s'il te plaît.

-Je vais essayer, promit-il, mais ça reste Malfoy.

-Il a changé, tu sais. Ce n'est plus le même gamin arrogant que nous connaissions à Poudlard. La Guerre l'a rendu plus vulnérable, je crois.

-Peut-être que tu as raison. Je vais rejoindre Ron, Bill a certainement finit par le rassurer, je vais prendre la relève.

Hermione lui sourit et Harry quitta la pièce, concentré sur le fait que Draco Malfoy n'était pas venu dans le but de saboter ce mariage, mais qu'il avait bel et bien été invité. L'image d'un Draco vulnérable, éprit de sentiment autre que le mépris constant qui ornait son visage surprenait Harry. Son incessante haine pour l'ancien Serpentard, ne le disposait pas à imaginer Malfoy en jeune homme détruit par la culpabilité. Il fallait qu'il en ait la preuve.

Il descendit les escaliers biscornus de la maison, et rejoignit Ron qui se trouvait toujours sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier semblait plus détendu que lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlé à son arrivée. Harry soupçonna Bill de lui avoir donné quelque chose pour aider le futur marié à reposer ses nerfs.

-Harry, sais-tu ce qu'il se passe? demanda Ron, les yeux dans le vague, le sourire aux lèvres

-Ce qu'il se passe? Comment ça? Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Je vais me marier, avec Hermione. Hermione!, s'exclama le futur marié, le menton en l'air.

-Il était temps de t'en rendre compte, mon vieux.

-Tu la connais?, s'étonna Ron, tournant ainsi deux yeux grands ouverts vers Harry;

-Ron, qu'est-ce que t'a donné Bill?

-Bill? Lui aussi tu le connais? C'est mon frère, tu sais. il est vraiment sympa, tu devrais le rencontrer Harry. Il est allé dans le grand chapiteau que tu vois là-bas. Va le voir, dit lui que tu viens de ma part.

-Oui, Ron, c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu me le présentes?

Ron acquiesça et l'emmena jusqu'à Bill qui se trouvait aux bras de Fleur. Ils discutaient tous les deux avec Charlie - que Mme Weasley avait réussi à convaincre de se coiffer les cheveux-.

-Bill! Appela Ron

-Ron?

-Harry, c'est lui, c'est Harry!, s'époumona Ron à l'attention de son frère

- Tient Harry, on discutait justement de toi, on se demandait où tu avais bien pu disparaître. S'exclama Charlie

-Je cherchais Hermione. Dit moi Bill, qu'as-tu donné à Ron, il n'a plus conscience de rien. S'enquit Harry en se tournant vers Bill.

-C'est mon idée, avoua Charlie, je lui ai donné un morceau d'excréments de Troll. C'est un produit peu rependu mais très exploité en Roumanie. On s'en sert pour calmer les dragons quand ils sont vraiment ingérables.

-Un morceau d'excréments de Troll?! S'écœura Harry. C'est répugnant.

-Le goût n'est pas terrible, admit Charlie, mais c'est très efficace en cas de grosses angoisses.

Ron attrapa Ginny qui venait à leur rencontre et la serra dans ses bras, lui répétant qu'elle lui avait manqué depuis qu'elle était partie vivre avec les centaures dans la forêt interdite.

-Tu a raison, se moqua Harry, c'est très efficace. Espérons qu'Hermione ne le découvre pas.

-Ce n'est pas Hermione qui m'inquiète, c'est surtout maman, si elle le découvre, je suis privé de repas pour le reste de la semaine.

Bill, Fleur et Harry rigolèrent, puis ce dernier se retourna pour rejoindre Ginny, lorsque soudain son regard croisa celui de Malfoy. Il était temps qu'il ait une conversation avec lui, savoir ce qui avait poussé Hermione et sa grande âme à l'inviter à son mariage.

Il se dirigea vers lui, une main dans la poche serrant sa baguette, sûrement un réflexe après toutes ces années où les deux garçons s'étaient provoqués en duel de nombreuses fois.

-Malfoy, c'est étrange de te trouver ici, au mariage de Ron et Hermione. Je ne te savais pas amis avec eux.

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores Potter, répondit sèchement le Serpentard.

-Ce que j'ignore, surtout, c'est la véritable raison de ta présence.

-La même que la tienne Potter, je suis là pour célébrer le mariage de Weasley et Granger. Ça paraît pourtant évident, tu ne trouves pas?

-Tu n'as jamais été proche de Ron et Hermione, Malfoy, s'exclama Harry. Tu les détestais, presque autant que tu me détestais. Ne viens pas me dire que tu as changé d'avis et que tu t'es découvert une grande compassion pour eux.

-Je ne te le dirai pas, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, expliqua Malfoy. Ce n'est pas de la compassion, Potter, c'est de la reconnaissance. Saches que tu ne t'es peut-être soucié que de toi même, mais tes amis, eux, ont su penser à autre chose qu'à leur petite personne et à s'intéresser un peu aux autres.

-Je ne me souci que de ceux qui ont besoin qu'on se soucie d'eux, Malfoy, s'enflamma le Gryffondor.

-T'es-tu un jour demandé ce qu'était devenue, rien que ma mère, demanda Malfoy.

-Bien sûr s'empressa de répondre Harry.

-Ne ment pas, Potter, jamais tu n'as cherché à la retrouver pour la remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Ta mère n'a pas dupé Voldemort pour me sauver moi, mais c'est pour toi qu'elle l'a fait, sans ça, jamais elle n'aurait sauvé la vie de cette imbécile d'Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas? Et puis Je te rappelle, que je t'ai aussi sauvé la vie, dans la salle sur demande, et tu n'as pas non plus cherché à venir me remercier, pour autant je ne m'en suis jamais formalisé.

-Alors nous sommes quittes, conclu Draco. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Ça te suffit, Potter? Maintenant, si tu veux bien cesser de m'importuner. Ta copine t'attend.

Harry fusilla du regard son ennemi de collège, et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Ginny, qui s'était assise fasse à l'autel, discutant calmement avec Luna Lovegood.

-Bonjours Luna.

-Bonjours à toi Harry! Ron te cherchait, il pense que tu es le frère du batteur d'une équipe de Quidditch, je m'excuse j'ai oublié laquelle.

-Ne t'en fais pas Luna, la rassura-t-il, je ne pense pas que ça soit important de s'en souvenir. De toute façon je n'ai pas de frère, et Ron le sait très bien.

Au même moment, un silence se fit dans la salle. Ron venait de se poser debout face à l'autel, un sourire béat aux lèvres, et Hermione entrait dans le chapiteau, au bras de son père. Sa mère se tenait plus loin, aux côtés de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Cette dernière pleurant à chaude larme, en répétant à Mrs Granger que sa fille et son fils étaient vraiment magnifiques.

-Harry, murmura Ron à l'attention du brun, c'est Hermione, tu sais je t'en ai parlé.

-Oui Ron, répondit Harry dans un murmure identique, je sais, retourne toi, et concentre toi maintenant, n'oublie pas que tu te maries.

Ron lui sourit et se retourna face à un géant, les cheveux hirsute et vêtu d'un smoking -en peau de mouton géant pensa Harry-. Ce géant, Harry, Ron et Hermione le connaissaient bien, c'était Hagrid, ancien garde-chasse et professeur de Poudlard. Lorsqu'Hermione s'arrêta au côté de Ron, ce dernier émit un petit rire et lui prit la main. Harry entendit Mrs Weasley pesté contre Charlie. Apparemment, l'état de Ron avait trahit le pauvre Charlie.

-Madame, monsieur, nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer le mariage de deux grands sorciers dont le cœur est aussi grand que leur courage.

Harry se retourna et vit autour de lui des visages familiers. George s'était installé à la gauche de Charlie, exhibant ainsi à toute l'assemblée le trou béant où se trouvait auparavant son oreille gauche, à la gauche de George se tenait bien droit, Percy, arborant une élégante tenue de sorcier sans plis. Plus loin derrière lui, Neville était assis, cachant aux autres son émotion face à ses deux amis qui s'unissait pour le restant de leurs jours. Il vit aussi Seamus, Dean, Cho, Shacklebolt et d'autres membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore ainsi que de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Puis il distingua Draco à quelques mètres de lui. Ce dernier était concentré sur le discours d'Hagrid. Il était tout bonnement impossible pour Harry, que Malfoy ne soit venu ici que par reconnaissance. Malfoy n'avait jamais été reconnaissant et ne le serai jamais. Cet enfant gâté ne connaissait rien d'autre que le mépris, l'arrogance et l'égoïsme. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Harry détestait Malfoy de façon exagérée. Son visage d'ange déchu, son regard sournois, tout en lui rendait Harry fou de rage. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa baguette, et l'envie le démangeait de renvoyer cet intrus chez lui avec un sort de chauve furie -Ginny avait su être un très bon professeur concernant ce sort.

-Harry, chuchota Ginny, lève toi, tu es aussi leur témoin, tu dois participer à l'Union du couple.

-Je... Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

Ron et Hermione avait décidé de suivre pour leur mariage une ancienne tradition du monde sorcier. Le jour de la célébration, les témoins ainsi que le mage qui les mariait -ici Hagrid- devaient ensemble user de leur baguette afin de lier le couple grâce au "serment inviolable". Si l'un d'eux venait à trahir leur amour, il ne pourrait échapper à la mort. Harry trouvait cette tradition un peu extravagante, et surtout très dangereuse, mais avait accepté de le faire, car après tout Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis. Et il soupçonnait les deux tourtereaux d'avoir modifié les conditions grâce à un enchantement digne d'Hermione. Si l'un d'eux venait à briser ce serment, sûrement qu'il se transformait à vie en une sorte de chose gluante ou l'on ne sait quoi d'autre. Harry rejoint le couple près de l'autel et participa à la consécration. Il était ému, et à la fois troublé par ce mariage. Maintenant que Ron et Hermione se mariait, il avait peur que ce lien qui les unissait tous les trois se brise. Il savait qu'il se trompait lourdement, néanmoins le doute persistait, sait-on jamais, l'avenir est tellement vague.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, les mariés sortirent du chapiteau suivit de près par les invités. Dehors plusieurs tables avaient été dressées, et dessus avait été disposés de quoi grignoter et boire à sa guise. Tout le monde discutait, certain avait encore les larmes aux yeux, d'autres riaient aux éclats. Harry de son côté était en pleine discussion avec Ginny, Luna et Neville, mais son regard parcourait les alentours, il cherchait cet intrus, Malfoy. Il le trouva plus loin, discutant avec Hermione et Ron. Il s'excusa auprès de ses trois amis et rejoignit les mariés.

-Harry! S'enthousiasma Ron, mon ami laisse-moi te présenter Hermione et Draco. Ils ne sont pas ensemble, hein, Hermione est ma femme. Et Draco lui est...

-Stop! Ça suffit, Ron, avale cette potion s'il te plait! Intervint Hermione en tendant une petite fiole sortit de son sac.

Harry sourit à son ami puis se tourna machinalement vers le Serpentard.

-Etrange que même avec ta présence, rien ne se soit encore passé! J'imaginais déjà une explosion, ou une invasion de Mangemorts!

-Harry! s'exclama Hermione, Non mais ça ne va pas?! Est-ce que tu t'entends?

-Laisse Hermione, coupa Draco de sa voix sifflante, c'est à moi de régler ça. Suit moi Potter, on a deux mots à se dire en privé.

Harry lança un bref coup d'œil à ses deux amis, mais leur regard noir lui fit comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il refuse. Il suivit alors Malfoy à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

-C'est quoi ton problème Potter? La guerre te manque, il faut que tu la ressasses encore et toujours?

- Détrompe-toi! rétorqua Harry, cette guerre a commencé avant même que l'on naisse, il était temps que ça se finisse. Elle a causé trop de dégâts, m'a fait perdre trop de proches. Je me réjouis qu'elle soit enfin terminée.

-Alors à quoi tu joues en m'insultant? Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de grandir, de devenir adulte et de te comporter comme tel?

-Devenir adulte?! Tu penses peut être que la guerre ne m'a pas assez rendu "adulte", tu ne penses pas que toute ma vie j'ai dû faire face à des choses qui m'ont obligées à devenir adulte avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'être un adolescent?!

-C'est ce que je pensais Potter! Mais vu ton comportement puéril à mon égard je doute que tout ça n'est eu un réel effet sur ta capacité à mûrir.

-Ta gueule Malfoy, tu ne sais rien! Cracha Harry

-Toi non plus Potter. Tu ne me connais pas, s'énerva le jeune blond. Hermione -et Ron à sa façon- ont su m'écouter, et même me comprendre.

-Ne joue pas les mélodrames avec moi, ça ne marche pas! Mais si c'est ça que tu veux alors très bien, je t'écoute. Mais n'espère pas un miracle, je n'ai nullement l'intention de te pardonner tout ce que tu as fait!

-Tu n'es qu'un petit con, tu en as conscience? Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. J'espérais juste qu'après cette bataille sordide tu aurais envie d'en finir avec toute cette animosité.

-Tu as été le pire des salauds Malfoy, comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement?

-Un salaud, un lâche, complètement impuissant. Je suis d'accord. Mais sache une chose, je n'ai pas ta facilité à combattre le mal, ni cette facilité à me sacrifier pour les autres. Je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne suis pas toi...

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être moi, ni même un quelconque héros. Tu aurais pu fuir, ne jamais t'impliquer de près dans cette bataille infernale. Tu aurais pu simplement éviter d'être un Mangemort.

-La mort m'effraie, et la solitude aussi. Si j'avais refusé de me soumettre à Voldemort il m'aurait tué, ou tué mes parents. Je n'avais pas la force, ni le courage d'assumer un tel choix. Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, mais juste, d'accepter ce fait.

-Je...

A ce même moment, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, Luna apparut. Son regard toujours pétillant et perdu dans un abysse qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Draco, puis sur Harry et un sourire naquît au creux de ses lèvres.

-Tu sais Harry, fit-elle de sa voix la plus douce, Draco n'est pas si mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça Luna? Répondit-il un peu lassé que tout le monde se mette du côté de son ennemi juré

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Et puis je l'ai vu s'attaquer à un Mangemort à Poudlard pendant que tu avais disparu, il a sauvé un Serdaigle de ma classe, j'ai oublié son nom. Tant pis, il n'était pas très intéressant de tout manière.

-Anthony Goldstein... marmonna Malfoy.

-Ah oui, c'est ça, Anthony Golchain.

-Anthony Goldstein! Articula de manière plus audible Draco, les épaules relevé et le menton baissé, comme si cela le gênait d'avoir à dévoiler ce nom.

-Tu te souviens du nom de ce gars?! S'étonna Harry. Eh bien, moi qui pensais que tu ne t'intéressais qu'à ta petite personne et à celles de tes camarades Serpentard. Tu n'es peut être pas si égocentrique que je ne m'imaginais finalement!

-Tu te trompes visiblement beaucoup sur ma personne, Potter! Je cache bien des secrets, que tu n'aurais pas de mal à découvrir si tu t'intéressais à autre chose qu'à toi même.

Sur ce, il bouscula Harry qui se trouvait devant lui et s'en alla rejoindre les autres invités qui discutaient toujours autour des diverses tables disposées dans le jardin. Le brun resta là, immobile.

-Tu sais de quoi il a voulu parler, à propos des secrets?

-Je pense que tu devrais ouvrir les yeux, peut être que ça t'aidera à comprendre. Il a beaucoup de nargolles autour de lui, peut être que c'est ça le secret qu'il cache.

Harry fixa Luna, incrédule. Cette fille le surprenait chaque jour un peu plus. Sa bizarrerie n'avait absolument pas diminuée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Cependant, bien qu'il fût difficile de l'admettre, il était évident qu'elle avait raison sur un point, il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux à propos de Malfoy. Il était curieux de découvrir ces secrets perceptibles qu'un Malfoy pouvait cacher.

-Au fait, je suis venue te prévenir que Ginny te cherche, elle aimerait avoir des explications. Hermione est en colère contre toi, tu sais.

-Oui, merci Luna.

Harry se précipita hors de cet endroit sombre et rejoint sa petite amie un peu plus loin. Hermione l'attendait, les bras croisés et le regard furibond. Ginny, elle, paressait inquiète et attrapa celui qu'elle aimait par le bras.

-Où étais tu passé?

-J'étais avec Luna! Fut la première excuse qu'Harry trouva

-Avec Luna?! Mais je l'ai quitté i peine 5 minutes, tu ne pouvais pas être avec elle depuis tout temps., s'exclama Ginny

-Non, bien sûr, mais avant d'être avec Luna, j'étais avec une vieille connaissance.

-Draco... déclara Hermione.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu me regardes avec cet air-là Hermione, mon opinion sur cet enfoiré est ainsi, je le déteste point. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix nous obliger à devenir ami?

-Harry, intervint Ron qui semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal, Hermione a raison tu sais, tu devrais arrêter avec Malfoy, ça devient ridicule. Cette obstination pour lui devient lassante.

-Obstination?! S'emporta Harry, tu me prends pour qui Ron, pour une adolescente pré-pubère folle amoureuse de cet arrogant?

-Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, mec. Seulement, à Poudlard déjà tu ne cessais de parler de lui, tu le suivais pour connaître le moindre de ses fait et gestes. Il était l'ennemi n°1, certes, mais tu en faisais beaucoup trop, reconnait-le.

-Et tu ne penses pas que j'ai eu raison, s'énerva Harry. Tu te souviens que c'est lui qui a fait entrer à Poudlard les Mangemorts qui ont tués ton frère, qui ont aussi tué Lupin et Tonks. Ne l'oublie pas Ron, c'est lui qui a permis tout ça, pas moi. Alors il était normal que je "m'obstine".

-Harry, fit Ginny doucement, s'il te plaît, c'est leur mariage, ne vient pas tout gâcher.

-Oui. Tu as raison, Ginny. Ron, Hermione excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-T'inquiète vieux, il fallait que ça sorte, n'est-ce pas?

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami et ce dernier lui envoya une tape amicale dans le dos. La conversation était close. Le brun quitta le groupe et s'assit sur une chaise libre. Il parcourut l'assemblée des yeux. Son regard tomba sur Andromeda, qui tenait dans ses bras un enfant. C'était encore un bébé. Il dormait paisiblement sur l'épaule de sa grand-mère. Ce petit ange n'était autre que Teddy, et Harry, lui, n'était autre que son parrain. Il se reconnaissait en lui, il savait les peines futures que cet enfant allait traverser, ses questionnements, ses incompréhensions, ses doutes et ses peurs. Il savait ce qu'allait endurer cet orphelin. Il ne pouvait que trop comprendre. Voldemort avait volé trop de vie. Et à cause de lui, Teddy et Harry avaient perdu avant même qu'ils n'aient l'âge de le comprendre ceux qui auraient dû être là pour les aider à grandir, les aimer, les protéger. A la plus grande stupeur d'Harry, ce fut à ce moment même, que Malfoy apparut dans son champ de vision. Une obsession aurait conclu Ron. Une malchance aurait rectifié Harry. Le jeune Malfoy s'approcha de l'enfant et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Il glissa quelques mots à l'attention de la vieille femme qui tenait l'enfant contre elle. Elle sourit et l'ancien Serpentard s'éloigna. Cette image n'eut pas l'effet attendu sur Harry. Bien que ce dernier n'apprécia pas qu'un ancien Mangemort puisse toucher ne serait-ce du bout des doigts son filleul, il se rendit à l'évidence, il n'en voulait pas autant à Malfoy qu'il ne le laissait croire. Celui-ci ne devait pas payé aussi durement ce qu'il avait fait durant cette longue bataille qui avait duré tant d'années. Harry comprit qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à leur propre guerre, et décida d'en faire part à son rival. Il se leva, et fit signe à Ginny qu'il s'éloignait quelques secondes. Puis il s'approcha du Serpentard qui s'était arrêté pour boire une coupe de "vin des gobelins".

-Tu as gagné Malfoy. J'accepte de faire une sorte de "paix" avec toi pour aujourd'hui, d'enterrer la hache de guerre comme on dit chez les moldus.

-La hache de guerre? Quelle expression idiote! releva Draco alors qu'il reposait son verre sur la table

-Peu importe, le fait est que je viens faire la paix avec toi. Cependant je te demande une faveur en retour.

-Un tel élan de courtoisie de ta part envers ma personne n'arrive qu'une fois, je saisi ma chance. Quelle est cette faveur?

-Ne refait jamais ce que tu viens de faire avec Teddy, ne plonge plus ton regard dans le sien.

-Ah? Et pour quelle raison?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que cet enfant se retrouve orphelin un peu par ta faute. Je veux bien te laisser une seconde chance, mais ça je ne peux pas.

-Très bien, très bien. J'accepte. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que tu me sautes dans les bras non plus. De toute façon ce n'était pas mon but.

-Et ce n'est pas le mien non plus! ajouta le brun

-Parfait, soyons alors...

-De vieux ennemis, déclara Harry.

-Oui voilà, soyons ça.

Ils celèrent leur paix nouvelle par une poignée de main, un peu hésitante sur le fond, mais ferme quand même, c'était l'essentiel.

-Je ne t'ai jamais supporté, Potter, mais je te suis reconnaissant pour cet effort.

-Je n'ai que faire de ta reconnaissance Malfoy, je fais la paix, mais je ne celle pas notre amitié.

-N'aie aucune crainte, je n'ai nullement l'intention de devenir ton ami. Précisa Draco. Bien que j'aie réussi à le devenir avec Ron et Hermione, aussi surprenant soit-il, j'ai mon quota de fréquentation chez les Gryffondor. Le mélange entre maison n'est pas mon point fort.

-Tu as ton quota chez les Serdaigle aussi, souffla Harry

-Pardon?! Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

-Ce Anthony Goldstein, d'où connais-tu son nom? Ne viens pas me dire que tu as une excellente mémoire et que tu as retenu son nom après l'avoir entendu dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Je ne te le dirai pas, en effet, puisque ce n'est pas le cas. répondit Malfoy. Il était préfet à Serdaigle, en même temps que moi, et nous nous connaissions d'avant, il vivait pas loin de mon manoir. Enfin, ça ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache.

-Non, je trouvai juste cela surprenant de ta part, maintenant je comprends mieux.

-Cesse de me prendre pour un sale petit merdeux, Potter. Je sais m'intéresser à autre chose qu'à moi-même. Anthony n'est pas le seul Serdaigle que je connaisse.

-Ah oui? A part Luna saurais-tu me citer deux autres Serdaigle? Et chez les Poufsouffle?

-Je ne te répondrai pas, mes relations me regardent. Je connais en effet des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Se serait mentir que de te dire que j'en connais beaucoup, mais il est certain que j'en connais quelques-uns qui étaient en septième année avec nous.

-Si tu le dis. De toute façon, je n'en ai rien à faire, ta vie ne m'intéresse plus Malfoy. Je te laisse profiter du mariage, conclu Harry, je préfère la compagnie de Ginny à la tienne, tu ne m'en voudras pas j'espère.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, il est inutile que je te précise que je ne suis pas non plus très enchanté de rester à tes côtés.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je m'en vais.

Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit pour la énième fois Ginny quelque part près du chapiteau.

Les mariés prirent la parole et annoncèrent à tous les convives que le repas allait débuter. Tous les invités pénétrèrent tour à tour sous le chapiteau et s'assirent aux places qui leur étaient attribués. Harry se trouvait à la table des mariés, accompagné de Ginny qui était assise en face de lui. Il fut étonné de constaté que la table était remplit d'anciens élèves de Poudlard. Une seconde table était disposée en bout, perpendiculaire à celle des mariés. La famille des mariés ainsi que les amis proches y étaient installés. Cette disposition inhabituelle rassura Harry, être en compagnie des anciens de Poudlard lui remémorait de vieux souvenirs agréables. Cependant quelque chose vint gâcher ce moment de nostalgie plaisante, Neville qui était installé à côté de Ginny, se vit attribué d'un second voisin de table que le "Survivant" aurait préféré surveillé de plus loin. Draco Malfoy se tenait droit face à son assiette, passablement gêné de cette promiscuité avec les ex Gryffondor.

Marwin, l'hôte qui les avait accueillis, venait de transplaner à l'intérieur du chapiteau. D'un coup de baguette magique il fit apparaître des assiettes devant chaque invité. Le repas commença alors sous un brouhaha inaudible. Chacun dégustait l'entrée qu'avait prévue le couple. Une fois l'entrée terminée, les assiettes disparurent et la musique s'alluma, remplissant tout le chapiteau d'une agréable mélodie. Ron se leva suivit par Hermione, et tel que la tradition le voulait, ils ouvrirent le bal. Le jeune marié répétait avec perfection les pas de danse qu'il avait durement appris les derniers mois précédents le mariage. Plusieurs couples se levèrent et accompagnèrent les mariés sur la piste de danse. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Elle discutait joyeusement avec Neville, et à son plus grand déplaisir, avec Draco.

-Ginny! On va danser?

-Attends, deux secondes, on discute.

-Tu finiras ta discussion plus tard, c'est important qu'on soutienne ton frère. Il n'est pas très à l'aise à l'idée de devoir danser au milieu de tous ces gens.

-Tu as raison, renchérit Neville, Luna, m'accorderais tu cette danse?

-Avec plaisir Neville. J'aime beaucoup cette musique en plus.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent et débutèrent une valse lente. Harry se retourna à nouveau vers Ginny, et lui tendit la main. Elle l'attrapa et se leva pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête. Le jeune Gryffondor lança un bref coup d'œil à Malfoy. Ce dernier s'était affaissé sur sa chaise, cette solitude qui se lisait sur son visage mit Harry mal à l'aise, une pointe de culpabilité l'envahissait. Il se tourna vers Cho qui discutait avec Seamus puis se retourna de nouveau vers Malfoy.

-Je ne sais pas si ton physique de fouine lui plaira, mais tu peux toujours demander à Cho de t'accompagner, j'ai entendu dire que c'était une excellente danseuse. Et puis elle embrasse bien tu sais.

Ginny lui écrasa "accidentellement" le pied et tira sur son bras pour lui faire signe de venir.

-Je te remercie du conseil Potter. Je vais tâcher d'y réfléchir.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Ginny sur la piste. Ils commencèrent tous deux à suivre le mouvement des autres danseurs qui virevoltaient en tous sens. Alors que la musique les entrainait dans une valse devenue plus frénétique, les idées s'entrechoquaient dans la tête du jeune Potter. Il se retrouvait là, au mariage de ses meilleurs amis, dans les bras de Ginny. Il se demandait à présent pourquoi il lui était impossible de la demander en mariage. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer un avenir en commun. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer lui et Ginny ensemble, avec des enfants. Non, tout ça lui était tout simplement impossible à envisager. Bien sûr il pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de son jeune âge, à 20 ans il est normal que l'on ne soit pas prêt à s'engager. Mais après 4 ans de relations, et après avoir partagé tant de douleur commune, était-il normal qu'il ne soit même pas capable d'envisager le mariage? Il avait déjà eu du mal à emménager avec elle. Il se réconfortait en se disant qu'il tenait à elle. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais c'était certain quelque chose clochait dans leur relation.

Les musiques se suivirent, et les couples se déplaçaient en rythme. Essoufflé Harry fit comprendre à Ginny qu'il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Celle si opina de la tête et alla à la rencontre de Seamus, qu'elle entraina avec elle sur la piste.

Une fois dehors Harry respira l'air frais. Le soleil était tombé et la nuit commençait à s'emparer des lieux. Il s'avança dans le jardin et se retrouva nez à nez avec une tête qui commençait à lui devenir trop familière. Malfoy se tenait debout face à Cho. La venue d'Harry semblait les avoir embarrassés.

-Je comprends Draco, fit la jeune fille à l'adresse du Serpentard. Je rentre. On se revoit à l'intérieur?

-Oui.

Cho adressa un sourire gênée à Harry et s'empressa de rejoindre le chapiteau.

-Alors, tu as suivi mon conseil à ce que je vois? s'exclama Harry. Ce qu'on dit est vrai, alors? Cho danse bien?

-Tu as l'œil Potter. Mais oui, en effet, c'est une cavalière sympathique. répondit le blond.

-Sympathique, seulement. Tu as la chance de danser avec une fille remarquablement belle et tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit c'est le mot "sympathique".

-De toute façon que je la trouve sympathique, ou belle, ou intelligente ou je ne sais quelle autre absurdité, cela ne t'intéresse certainement pas, alors à quoi bon polémiquer.

-Cela m'intéresse au contraire, rétorqua le Gryffondor. Savoir si le grand Serpentard a su succomber au charme d'une simple Serdaigle. Le mélange n'est pas très Malfoy, alors je me pose des questions.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut Potter. Le mélange n'a jamais été le grand fantasme de mes ancêtres, je te l'accorde. Et ce n'est pas le mien non plus. Mais ce qui me différencie de mes ancêtres c'est que pour ma part je n'exclue pas ce mélange. Je laisse juste le hasard faire ce qu'il a à faire.

-Quelle belle philosophie de vie. Je suis abasourdi par tant de révélation à ton sujet en si peu de temps. ironisa Harry

-Je t'avais prévenu Potter. Tu ignores des tas de choses à mon sujet.

-J'ignore en effet pas mal de chose. Mais je connais l'essentiel, et je pense que c'est suffisant.

-On a fait la paix, rétorqua le Serpentard en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

Harry imita son ancien rival, et s'assit à ses côtés. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour ils seraient tous les deux assis côte à côte sans s'entre-tuer, il aurait très certainement ri en pensant à une bonne blague.

-Tu l'as embrassé? Demanda Harry.

-De quoi parles-tu Potter? L'éloquence n'est apparemment pas ton point fort.

-Ta gueule Malfoy. Je parle de Cho. Tu l'as embrassé?

-De quoi je me mêle, puis tout d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

Malfoy détourna le visage et fixa un point invisible au loin. Le vent, plutôt calme, caressait légèrement ses cheveux blond platine. Harry l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il était intéressant d'observer Malfoy d'aussi près. Il changeait d'avis au fur et à mesure qu'il le regardait. Son visage n'était pas si arrogant, il était même plutôt doux. C'était apaisant de sentir la haine s'envoler peu à peu. Mais l'envie de savoir surplomba cet apaisement soudain.

-Répond, insista-t-il, tu l'as embrassé?

-Peut-être, fit le blond évasif.

-C'est pas une réponse.

-Si s'en est une, et elle me convient parfaitement. Cela te pose-t-il un problème que Chang et moi ayons pu avoir un quelconque rapport? Ton ex avec ton pire ennemi, c'est vrai que ça peut faire mal à ton petit cœur de super héros, n'est-ce pas?

-Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Malfoy. Je pourrai très bien revenir sur ma décision et te lancer un sort qui te ramènerai d'où tu es venu. Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sortes avec Cho, ça fait longtemps qu'entre elle et moi c'est fini, d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait vraiment eu un truc entre elle et moi.

Il savait qu'il mentait, il ressentait un pincement au cœur en imaginant Cho et Malfoy s'embrassant à l'abris des regards. Pourtant depuis longtemps il avait tourné la page avec Cho, il l'avait déjà vu dans les bras d'un autre et ça ne lui avait pourtant rien fait, alors pourquoi tout à coup cela le gênait-il de la savoir aux bras de quelqu'un. Surement l'idée que ça puisse être Draco. Sûrement.

-Cho Chang et Harry Potter. C'était aussi prévisible que Ron et Hermione. Tout autant que c'était très prévisible que tu termines avec Weasley fille.

-C'était si évident?

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, souffla Draco. Tu es quelqu'un de si prévisible Potter, c'est affligeant.

-Tu te crois mieux peut être?

-Oui. Sans vouloir me vanter, je sais que tout le monde à Poudlard me voyait déjà filer le parfait amour avec Parkinson. J'ai tort?

-Eh bien... non en effet, c'est aussi ce que je pensais.

-Tu vois. Ca paraissait si évident, je veux bien te l'accorder, du moins pour ceux qui ne me connaissais pas vraiment, ou qui ne prenaient pas la peine de me connaitre, comme toi par exemple.

-J'ai toujours eu mieux à faire, admit Harry.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es quelqu'un de très prévisible Potter, moi non.

En effet, en y réfléchissant de plus près Harry se rendait compte que sa vie était un acheminement de choses plus prévisibles les unes aux autres. A partir de ses un an tout avait été finement tracé, il n'avait plus qu'à obéir telle une marionnette. Et tout le reste avait suivi. Oui, tout était si prévisible.

-Ma vie n'est pas forcément des plus mystérieuses, c'est certain, accorda le Gryffondor, mais je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. Mais la tienne ne l'est sûrement pas non plus Malfoy. Je ne sais rien de toi car je n'ai pas pris la peine d'en savoir plus. Mais ta vie a été aussi exposée que la mienne, je doute que tu es su caché beaucoup de chose sur ta personne.

-En effet admit Draco. Je me suis rendue compte de ça avec Hermione. Elle a su tout décrypter de moi. Je ne peux rien lui cacher, en quelques semaines elle à tout deviner, mis au propre, étalé sur la table.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Sa passion pour les livres lui a permis bien des choses. Elle est impressionnante à ce niveau-là.

-Je sais, fit une voix qui surgit de derrière eux. Je suis incroyable. Mais pour le moment je suis juste affamée. Le repas vient enfin d'être servi, et je vous assure qu'il n'était pas trop tôt. Donc vous finirez votre discussion à l'intérieur.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent immobiles, l'apparition soudaine de leur amie respective avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur eux. Ils se rendaient compte d'un coup de la situation. Ils étaient assis là, à discuter depuis un long moment déjà, et il n'y avait encore eu aucun sort de jeté. Cette surprise ne les quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient revenus à leur place. Ginny qui rigolait avec Neville se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu es parti un bon moment? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

-Rien. Je discutais. répondit-il vaguement intéressé par la conversation

-Avec Malfoy? fit-elle surprise

-Oui. Ça te surprend?

-Et comment? Enfin, je ne vais pas dire que ça me déplait, au contraire, mais quand même comprend moi, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ayant une conversation civilisée, ça tient du miracle.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Harry avait du mal à garder son attention sur ce que lui disait Ginny. Son esprit était dirigé ailleurs. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le Serpentard. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait eu une discussion civilisée, certes, mais surtout il l'avait apprécié, et s'était senti déçu d'être interrompu en si bon chemin. Il détourna complétement son attention de sa petite amie et se mit à fixer son ancien rival. Il commençait à apprécier sa présence, il ne ressentait plus cette animosité qui s'emparait de lui auparavant lorsque leur regard se croisait.

-Harry? Je te parle.

-Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-il.

-Je vois ça. Le repas est servi. Mange avant que ça ne refroidisse. Bien que je pense qu'un sort d'anti-refroidissement ait été jeté dessus.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Ginny, comme beaucoup de femmes pensait-il, aimait le couver comme une mère. N'ayant eu l'opportunité de connaître ce soutien maternelle étant enfant, il aimait la laisser faire, se sentir choyé. Il appréciait quotidiennement les attentions qu'elle avait à son égard, tel un enfant en mal d'amour. Il ne savait pas si c'était cela qui avait mis leur relation dans un étau serré, le fait qu'il se serve de l'amour de la jeune femme pour combler ce manque qui l'avait poursuivi depuis la mort de ses parents.

Alors qu'il commençait à manger, il s'imagina à nouveau l'avenir. Il s'imagina Ginny et lui à la place de Ron et Hermione. Non, décidément quelque chose lui tordait le ventre, ça ne coïncidait pas du tout. Il n'y parvenait pas. Une sensation étrange s'emparait de lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées. Tant pis, il était sûrement préférable de ne pas s'inquiéter de ça tout de suite, surtout pas lors du mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis. Et puis qui pouvait lui dire que cela ne s'arrangerait pas avec le temps. L'espoir était mince, mais il essayait de s'y accrocher, ne voulant détruire une chose qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire.

-Harry, je crois que tu t'égares. Tu as beaucoup de point dans les yeux. On dirait des points du ténèbres. Si tu les gardes trop longtemps, ton esprit s'embrumera, tu ne deviendras plus qu'une ombre. Je ferai attention à ta place. Mon père m'a souvent dit...

-Luna, coupa le jeune brun, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, tu ressembles de trop près à Mrs Trelawney. Et puis mon esprit va parfaitement bien, aucune ombre à l'horizon.

-Tu en es sur Potter. J'ai pourtant souvent eu l'impression du contraire, trancha l'ancien Serpentard.

-Garde ton sarcasme pour quelqu'un d'autre Malfoy, si tu ne veux pas que je déterre la hache de guerre.

-Tu es ridicule avec tes expressions moldues.

Que répondre. Cette expression était, bien entendu, ridicule à souhait. Comme si enterrer une hache permettrait la Paix. Le sourire narquois qu'affichait fièrement Draco Malfoy amusa Harry. Il fit mine d'être agacé et se leva de table. Il savait qu'il restait encore un bon moment avant que la suite du repas soit servi, autant en profiter pour s'aérer un minimum.

Le temps frais de la nuit désormais tombée contrasta avec la chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu dû à l'alcool ingurgité depuis le début de la soirée et l'apaisa un instant. Il sentait ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés se défaire un peu plus avec la brise printanière. Autour de lui quelques personnes ayant eux aussi quittés le chapiteau discutaient de chose et d'autre. Ce murmure rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse.

-Ça fait du bien un peu d'air. J'étouffe presque à l'intérieur.

-C'est l'émotion certainement, dit le brun en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. L'air frais caressant leurs visages, comblant le manque de parole. Puis soudain Harry brisa cet instant de plénitude pour demander conseil à celui qui était le mieux placé pour le lui en donner. Son meilleur ami. Ron.

- As-tu déjà eu des doutes concernant ton avenir avec Hermione? demanda-t-il, le regard vague, planté sur l'horizon

-Quels genres de doutes?

-Je ne sais pas, des doutes sur votre avenir, comme si tout était incertain, toi, elle, tes sentiments.

-Si bien sûr. Elle aussi tu sais. expliqua Ron. Notre couple est soudé désormais, renchérit-il mais il ne l'a pas toujours été. Il y a des choses que l'on ne t'a jamais dit, par peur du jugement, mais qui en réalité nous ont été vraiment bénéfiques à Hermione et moi.

-C'est à dire?

-On s'est séparés, avoua le roux, la tête basse

-Vous deux?! Et comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais su? Comment avez-vous fait pour le cacher?

-On est d'excellents comédiens, rien de plus, dit-il en rigolant.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit. Je ne vous aurais pas juger, pas vous. Je suis votre meilleur ami.

-Je sais Harry, mais on ne s'est pas seulement séparé. On a connu d'autres gens, d'autres expériences. C'est pour cette raison qu'on a préféré ne rien te dire, par peur que tu ne nous comprennes pas.

-Vous avez eu tous les deux quelqu'un d'autre? S'exclama-t-il

-Oui, mais rien de sérieux, c'était l'histoire de quelques jours. S'empressa-t-il de répondre. Tu sais, on goûte une dernière fois au jus de citrouille de la voisine pour se rendre compte que le nôtre a aussi bon goût, voir meilleur.

-Ca vous a rapproché toi et Hermione? Questionna Harry interloqué.

-Plus que tu ne le penses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit le jeune marié en adressant un clin d'œil à son témoin.

-Ron... Soit sympa, garde ta vie sexuelle pour toi, je t'assure que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Tu vois la belette, je ne suis pas le seul à te le dire, ta vie sexuelle n'intéresse personne.

Harry se raidit. Malfoy venait d'arriver et se tenait debout, face à lui, ce sourire en biais qu'il lui connaissait si bien. Comment se pouvait-il que Ron se soit épanché sur sa vie personnelle avec Malfoy alors qu'il ne l'avait presque jamais fait avec Harry. Ils étaient meilleurs amis après tout, cela semblait normal que Ron se confie à Harry, et non pas à cet arrogant.

-Malfoy, ne joue pas les hypocrites avec moi, lança Ron, je sais bien que ma vie sexuelle te fait rêver.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ironisa Malfoy.

-La tienne est si fade, je peux bien te comprendre, renchérit le jeune Weasley.

-En effet, inexistante même, continua le blond sur le ton de la rigolade

Conversation intéressante aux yeux d'Harry. Il allait peut être en apprendre plus sur le Serpentard, et il découvrirait alors quel est ce secret tant visible qu'il n'était pas parvenu à découvrir plus tôt. Alors comme ça son -vieil- ennemi avait une vie sexuelle. Certainement pas avec Parkinson, puisqu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'aucune relation n'existait entre eux deux; Millicent, peut-être. Ce ne devait être officiel alors, ou bien avaient-ils rompu récemment, sinon pourquoi serait-il venu seul à ce mariage.

-Malfoy serait-il le tombeur de ces dames? Se moqua Harry à l'égard du blond.

-Harry, Draco est... commença Ron

-Cela t'étonnerait n'est-ce pas, Potter. Coupa Draco avant que Ron n'ai pu terminer sa phrase. Que ton adversaire de collège puisse avoir des relations plus qu'amicales avec ces demoiselles, d'un coup ta fierté prend une sacré claque, car tu te demandes ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre moi et Chang, non?

-Absolument pas Malfoy, que tu l'aies embrassé, ça me parait plausible, vous étiez seuls, dehors, et sembliez embarrassés de ma soudaine venue. Mais ça s'arrête là, le reste est impossible à concevoir, vous n'auriez jamais eu le temps.

-Mais qui te dit que ça n'était pas prévu, pour plus tard? Ça te gêne n'est-ce pas, que moi je puisse accéder à ce que tu n'as pas pu faire avec elle à l'époque.

Harry eut soudainement l'image de Draco et Cho ensemble, s'embrassant, se désirant. Une crampe surgit de nulle part, et son estomac manqua de se retourner. Il préféra arrêter là son imagination. Ron de son côté tenta vainement de prendre la parole, mais à peine eut-il le temps de décrocher un mot que Harry avait déjà recommencé à parler.

-Fait comme bon te semble Malfoy, Cho ne m'appartient pas. Saute toute les nanas que tu veux, s'exclama Harry sur un ton provoquant que l'alcool lui permettait aisément d'acquérir.

-Si j'ai ton accord alors, Potter, tu m'en vois ravi. Je vais de ce pas aller trouvé Chang, je vais lui dire que son très cher ex petit ami, j'ai nommé le grand Harry Potter, nous autorise à coucher ensemble. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse.

Sur ce, il attrapa d'un geste sec une coupe de champagne qu'apportait Marwin, le réceptionniste et s'en alla en direction du chapiteau. Harry était sur les nerfs. Il attrapa une coupe à son tour, et la vida d'une traite. Il fallait vraiment qu'il décompresse.

- Vous n'êtes pas croyables, tous les deux. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Vous ne pouvez pas vous serrez la main et arrêtez vos gamineries? Souffla Ron, apparemment blasé par la situation.

-Mais j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé. Tenta-t-il de se justifier. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me chercher. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'il couche avec Cho?! Hein? Rien, ça ne me fait rien!

-Harry...

-Il peut même coucher avec Luna, ou même mieux encore, Parvati Patil, avec qui je suis sortie au bal en 4ème année. Je m'en foutrais royalement. Coupa Harry une fois de plus.

-Harry...

-Même Ginny, tu vois, il peut bien coucher avec elle. Quoi que non, rectifia-t-il, pas Ginny, je l'étrangle avec un strangulos s'il fait ça. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis bourré. Oui parce que je suis bourré. Admit le brun.

-C'est bon, t'as finit je peux en placer une?

-Oui.

-Harry. Ta crise d'ivrogne ne sert à rien. Draco ne couchera pas avec Cho.

-Ron, mon vieux, je sais que ce mariage te stress, mais arrête de prendre les remèdes de Charlie, ça te broie le cerveau.

-Harry, fit Ron lassé du comportement borné de son ami. Je suis tout à fait serein. Certes un peu saoul, mais sous l'emprise d'aucune substance autre que l'alcool. Et je peux t'assurer que Draco ne couchera pas avec Cho.

-Et moi je peux t'assurer que si, s'entêta le jeune Potter.

-Harry, Draco est gay, annonça Ron, énervé par l'entêtement de son ancien camarade de classe.

L'annonce tomba comme un jet d'eau. Durant quelques minutes l'ancien Gryffondor resta inerte face à son meilleur ami. Celui qui arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard avec son air supérieur, toisant du regard ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à la lignée des sangs purs. Ce même gamin suffisant, qui se devait d'être toujours impeccable, sans une once de défauts, marchant sur le chemin de la réussite qu'avait déjà suivit tous les Malfoy de la famille. Ce lui là même était gay?! L'idée paraissait inimaginable. Bien qu'Harry n'ait jamais vraiment eu de problème avec les homosexuels, l'image d'un Malfoy gay le rendait sceptique. Cette histoire sonnait fausse, et pourtant Ron semblait sincère. Pour en être sûr autant aller s'entretenir directement avec le concerné.

Harry quitta soudainement son meilleur ami et se hâta de rejoindre l'intérieur du chapiteau. Son pas était légèrement chancelant étant donné son état alcoolisé, mais sa détermination était, elle, ferme et sans faille. Il s'arrêta pour scruter la salle, et finit par trouver Draco un peu plus loin, discutant avec Cho et Ginny. Harry se dirigea rapidement vers sa cible et lui attrapa l'épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

-Malfoy, c'est vrai ce que Ron m'a dit, tu es gay?!, s'exclama à haute voix Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, les plus proches ayant entendu et les plus éloignés se demandant qui venait de crier comme un forcené.

-Potter ça t'ennuierait d'être plus discret? Chuchota Malfoy, les joues à la fois rosies par le champagne et par cette annonce publique qui venait d'avoir lieu.

-Répond Malfoy, c'est vrai?

-Apparemment tu n'es pas disposé à baisser d'un ton, donc on va aller discuter de ça dehors.

Draco attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite à l'abri des regards, à l'extérieur du chapiteau. Ron préféra rester à l'écart, avec Hermione qui l'avait rejoint entre temps. Discutant avec McGonagall, ils observaient d'un œil discret la conversation qui avait lieu entre leurs deux amis.

-Tu m'expliques ton problème Potter? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de venir hurler devant tout le monde ce genre de chose?

-Je n'ai pas hurlé, s'emporta le jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas chuchoté non plus.

-On s'en branle. T'es gay ou pas?

-L'alcool améliore ton langage à ce que je vois Potter. Et si ça peut te faire baisser d'un ton, oui je suis gay, voilà. T'es content désormais? Tu vas arrêter d'aller étaler ma vie aux vue et su de tous?

-Eh bien, si ça ce n'est pas un scoop, s'exclama Harry, ne faisant fi des réprimandes de son interlocuteur. Et dire que la "Gazette du Sorcier" s'est entêtée à mon sujet pendant des années pour essayer de remplir leur journal idiot, et qu'ils avaient le scoop de l'année sous leurs yeux. C'est incroyable.

-Si tu n'étais pas aussi idiot peut être te serais-tu rendu compte que cela n'est un scoop pour presque personne. Mis à part mes parents et une bonne partie des adultes se trouvant ici aujourd'hui. Mais sinon, je peux t'assurer que tu es l'un des rares à ne l'avoir jamais remarqué.

Harry le regardait, pantois. Comme ça tout le monde savait, et personne ne lui avait rien dit? Ginny devait l'ignorer, elle lui en aurait certainement parlé sinon, ça le rassura. Il se mit à réfléchir, à repenser à Malfoy au collège, mais rien, rien ne lui revint, il ne voyait pas de signes qui auraient pu le trahir. Cependant, il regarda Draco et un sourire naquît au creux de ses lèvres. Son ancien rival perdait de la crédibilité. Il n'était plus le parfait petit sorcier tel qu'il l'avait connu. Non, il était désormais un simple sorcier, avec ses défauts. Non pas qu'être homo soit en soi un défaut, mais il était évident que pour un Malfoy ça en était un, et même un énorme.

-Tes parents doivent être déçus. Leur fils prend de mauvaises décisions.

-Mes parents sont un peu comme toi, Potter, ils ne voient que ce qu'ils ont envie de voir. Ils ignorent donc beaucoup de choses me concernant, cracha-t-il.

-Ne t'énerve pas Malfoy. Laisse-moi savourer cet instant crucial. Tu n'es plus le sorcier parfait, ça mérite un peu d'attention non?

Draco toisa Harry. Il le trouva idiot à rigoler pour si peu. Il leva les sourcils et soupira de lassitude. En quoi le fait qu'il aimait les hommes était-il si hilarant. Lui n'avait jamais trouvait ça particulièrement désopilant, bien au contraire, tout ceci lui avait apporté beaucoup d'ennui, alors il était difficile d'en rire. Il décida donc de laisser le jeune homme, seul, à ricaner dans son coin, avant de lui envoyer un sort qu'il allait regretter par la suite.

Ron qui avait suivi la scène du coin de l'œil, sentit qu'il était temps de rejoindre son meilleur ami. Il n'avait su dire de loin si la conversation entre les deux hommes avait été désastreuse, alors il préféra en avoir le cœur net afin de réparer les chaudrons cassés si jamais il y en avait.

-Alors, mec, tu as pu voir que je ne t'avais pas menti, ça t'a calmé?

-Nan mais sérieusement Ron, tu le savais depuis longtemps? s'exclama Harry le sourire toujours aux lèvre. Ca me surprend que personne ne m'en ait parlé, ma vision sur lui n'aurait très certainement pas été la même si je l'avais su.

-C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit il y a quelques semaines. avoua Ron.

-Tu me rassures, je ne suis donc pas le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué avant.

Alors qu'Harry semblait toujours amusé par la situation, les deux amis prirent la direction du chapiteau et s'installèrent face à face sur une table. Harry en profita pour intercepter Marwin qui lui apporta une grande chope de bière au beurre.

-Tu devrais peut-être réduire le débit Harry. Tu es déjà bien entamé. remarqua le jeune marié

-Je sais. Mais j'ai envie de faire la fête ce soir. D'être heureux le jour de votre mariage.

-Et tu as besoin de boire autant pour ça?

-Oui. répondit le brun, simplement.

- Tu sais Harry, si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, on s'est toujours tout dit, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer, si?

-Tu ne m'as rien dit, toi, pour ta séparation avec Hermione, fit remarquer Harry sans pour autant sembler s'en formaliser

-Fait ce que je ne dis pas ce que je fais. Bref, raconte, pourquoi te sens tu obligé de boire autant? C'est Ginny?

-Entre autre. Tu sais je ne crois pas que je sois prêt à me marier, lança-t-il

-Te marier? Qui te demande de l'épouser? Ce n'est pas parce que moi je l'ai fait que tu dois forcement le faire.

-Non, l'interrompit celui qu'on surnommait le Sauveur. Tu m'as mal compris. Je voulais dire, je ne me vois pas le faire un jour, ni même avoir des enfants. Rien. Je n'y arrive pas. Tu comprends?

Ron semblait perplexe. Il n'était pas évident de prendre parti dans ce genre de situation. Harry était son meilleur ami, certes, mais Ginny, elle, était sa sœur.

-Tu devrais lui en parler alors. Comme je l'ai fait avec Hermione au tout début, avant notre "séparation". On a mis les choses au clair et ça nous a beaucoup apporté. La preuve regarde nous aujourd'hui, conclut-il en ouvrant les bras, désignant le mariage qui était en train se dérouler.

Harry acquiesça. Son ami avait raison, il devait en parler à Ginny. Il fallait bien de toute façon qu'elle sache ce qu'il avait en tête, non? Il n'allait pas rester là, à douter, pendant que leur relation avançait dans le temps, il finirait par être bloqué. Il remercia Ron avant que celui-ci ne se lève pour rejoindre d'autres invités éparpillés un peu partout. De son côté, Harry avala d'une traite le fond de bière au beurre qu'il lui restait et décida d'aller retrouver Ginny.

Il se leva, et chercha du regard sa petite amie. Elle n'était apparemment pas à l'intérieur du somptueux chapiteau. Il sorti, et aspira une bouffée d'air frais. Ginny se trouvait un peu plus loin, discutant avec Dean et Seamus. Il parcouru, chancelant, les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du petit groupe, et remit en ordre ses idées afin de parler le plus distinctement possible. Il savait que Ginny n'appréciait pas l'entendre bredouiller des phrases sans queues ni tête lorsqu'il avait bu.

-Ginny, je peux te parler s'il te plait?

-J'arrive Harry, deux secondes, je termine ma conversation.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et s'éloigna un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, attendant que sa petite amie le rejoigne.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Ginny arriva, souriante, ses yeux pétillant de joie. Elle semblait heureuse, satisfaite de sa soirée. Et lui allait peut être tout gâché. Mais sans savoir pourquoi -certainement l'alcool, au final-, il savait qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur tout de suite, même si cela ne serait pas facile à faire.

-Tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire? Questionna-t-elle

-Oui, très important même. C'est à propos de nous.

- De nous, fit-elle suspicieuse. C'est à dire, explique toi

-Je ne sais pas où on en est, ni où on va.

-Et tu penses que c'est important de savoir, ce soir, où on va?

-Oui. Non. J'en sais rien, souffla-t-il. Je voulais être clair avec toi. Pas de mensonge. Et je te mentirai si je te disais qu'en ce moment tout va bien entre nous.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que quelque chose coince, fit-elle

-Pour moi si. Je ne me sens pas prêt.

-Pour?

-Pour construire quelque chose de sérieux! J'ai la sensation d'avoir toujours été trop sérieux, et je pense qu'à présent je n'ai plus vraiment envie de l'être.

-Donc tu penses qu'entre nous il faudrait que ça se termine?

-Pas vraiment. Je t'aime. Mais je me sens incapable de me donner autant que tu le souhaiterais.

-Tu sais Harry, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'impliquer dans notre couple comme deux adultes le feraient. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, je te l'accorde, mais nous n'avons pas l'âge d'être adulte complètement. Je comprends que ça te fasse peur, on vit ensemble, tes meilleurs amis se marient. Mais t'as pas la corde au cou, tu sais.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il

-Ce que je n'admets pas, par contre, continua la jeune fille sur un ton un peu plus dur, c'est que tu me dises ça ce soir. Le jour du mariage de mon frère. Saoul qui plus est. Tu es lamentable.

-Ginny... murmura le jeune homme sur un ton suppliant.

-Je vais te foutre la paix, n'aie pas peur, cracha-t-elle. Tu reviendras quand tu auras mûris.

- Arrête. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair.

-Ce soir?! Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain?! Non il fallait que tu me balances ça ce soir. Le pire, c'est que je suis entièrement capable de comprendre que tu as besoin de répit, de temps, d'air pour souffler et te remettre les idées en place. Mais le fait que tu viennes m'annoncer tout ça le jour du mariage de Ron et Hermione, et en plus en ayant bu, je me dis que désormais, c'est moi qui vais prendre du temps pour réfléchir à nous deux.

Sur ces mots elle quitta un Harry complètement dépité. Il avait la sensation d'être passé sous une eau gelée, et l'effet de l'alcool redescendit spontanément. Il venait de réaliser son erreur. Bien entendu qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à son couple, de faire ce qu'on appelle plus communément une "pause". Mais il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça comme ça. Plus clairement dans le jargon universel, il avait merdé, et en beauté. Il se passa une main dans le cou, embarrassé. Qu'allait-il raconter aux autres. Etait-il, d'ailleurs, nécessaire de le raconter aux autres? Non. Non bien sûr que non, il ne le fallait surtout pas, il fallait que la fête continue comme elle avait commencé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il ne fallait surtout pas inquiéter les mariés, et la famille de Ginny par la même occasion.

Il décida de prendre sur soi et arbora un magnifique sourire, afin de se convaincre lui-même que tout allait parfaitement bien. Il s'avança vers Mr. Weasley qui discutait avec deux personnes -dont Harry ignorait le nom- d'une toute nouvelle trouvaille du monde moldue qu'il avait faite, une machine qui permettait de faire une sorte de coton rose, sucré et comestible.

-Il parait que c'est assez apprécié par les moldues, s'exalta Mr. Weasley à l'attention des deux convives.

-C'est une machine à Barbe-à-papa, déclara Harry en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il parlementa de longues minutes sur le fonctionnement de cette machine et sur le pourquoi cela plaisait-il autant aux moldus de manger du sucre rose en forme de coton. Absurde, c'est évident, quand on vient du monde sorcier.

Il avait ensuite discuté du ministère de la magie et de son nouveau premier ministre avec Shacklebolt. Puis il c'était incrusté dans une conversation entre Ron, Charlie et George pour savoir quelle équipe de Quidditch était la meilleure entre les Canons de Chuddley et les Flèches d'Appleby -Ron tentant d'expliquer avec de grandes démonstrations que le batteur de Flèches d'Appleby ne valait pas un clou, et que le gardien des Canons de Chuddley était lui un véritable héros en son genre.

La soirée battait son plein. Harry avait profité comme jamais, et était parvenu à ne plus trop se soucier de sa rupture avec Ginny. De son côté la jeune femme semblait en grande discussion avec Cho Chang -sûrement étaient-elles en train de comparer leurs ruptures, le "Survivant" se senti légèrement vexé. Il s'assit à une table, et au même moment, Hermione, sa baguette posée contre sa gorge pour amplifier le son de sa voix, prit la parole, interrompant momentanément toutes les conversations en cours.

-Mesdames et messieurs. La soirée fut excellente et Ron et moi-même vous remercions d'être venue en si grand nombre. Des tentes ont été installées dans le jardin, vous y trouverez chacun un endroit confortable pour passer la nuit. Vos noms sont indiqués à l'entrée de chacune des tentes. Je vous dis à demain matin et vous souhaite à tous une excellente nuit.

Tout le monde applaudi la jeune mariée et chacun se dirigea vers l'extérieur du chapiteau afin de trouver une tente pour dormir. Soudain Harry se senti submergé d'un léger malaise. Ginny était fâchée contre lui, il ne pouvait tout bonnement plus s'imaginer dormir avec elle dans sa chambre, seulement Hermione et Ron n'avait certainement pas prévu de lui installer une tente. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de transplaner dans son état de sobriété avancé, il risquerait d'y laisser un membre. Comment expliquer aux deux mariés qu'il n'avait nulle part où dormir sans leur dire que Ginny et lui avaient rompu. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Il lui fallait alors trouver une âme charitable qui accepterait de le laisser dormir dans sa tente. Mais il l'avait bien compris, chaque tente disposaient du nombre exact de couchettes par rapport au nombre de gens. En d'autre terme, si quelqu'un acceptait de le faire dormir dans sa tente, il devait dormir dans le même lit, et il n'était pas assez ivre, et assez proche de qui que ce soit pour se permettre une telle chose. Il resta donc seul à la sortie du chapiteau à se demander où il allait bien pouvoir coucher. Il s'avança un peu plus loin et s'assit mollement sur l'herbe froide, observant tous les invités s'installer les uns après les autres dans leur tente, discutant pleinement de cette soirée qui venait de s'achever.

-Alors Potter, tu as trop bu pour te souvenir où tu dormais? s'exclama Malfoy en s'approchant du dit Potter.

-A vrai dire, je crois que je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit. Ca ne te tente pas une nuit blanche? Il reste de la bière au beurre.

Harry savait qu'il était tombé bien bas. Réclamer à son ancien ennemi de rester éveillé toute la nuit, afin de trouver une excuse valable pour ne pas avoir à chercher d'endroit où dormir, c'était pitoyable. Mais il n'osait pas aller voir Ginny et la supplier de l'héberger pour la nuit après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux.

-Une nuit blanche?! Et avec toi?! S'exclama le blond, tu n'as pas d'autres idées saugrenues dans ce genre-là tant que tu y es.

-Aller quoi, tu as peur de ne pas tenir c'est ça?, tenta Harry sur le ton du défi, espérant entrainer Draco dans une sorte de compétition puéril qui les obligerait à veiller toute la nuit.

-Ce n'est pas de la peur, c'est du raisonnement, le balafré. De toute manière, tu veux qu'on reste dehors comme deux idiots? Ron a prévu de celer toutes les entrées du chapiteau pour la nuit.

-Laisse tomber. C'était une idée en l'air, conclu le brun.

-Une sale idée si tu veux mon avis. Et puis, ta petite amie risque de s'inquiéter si son grand héros ne vient pas la rejoindre, se moqua-t-il

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle s'inquiète ce soir.

Malfoy, qui était toujours debout, aperçu le regard de son rival s'assombrir. Après une réticence palpable il décida de s'asseoir à son tour.

-Se serait-il passé quelque chose entre Weasley fille et notre grand sauveur national?

-Ca se pourrait, en effet. Apparemment je suis capable de sauver le Monde mais incapable de sauver mon couple.

-Personne n'est parfait, trancha Malfoy. Ni toi, ni moi. Bon si ça ne te gêne pas, je me les gèle pas mal ici, on pourra discuter de tout ça à l'intérieur de ma tente.

Harry acquiesça. Tous deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent en silence vers une tente disposée un peu plus loin sur leur droite. Draco entra le premier et Harry lui emboita le pas.

La tente était équipé d'une pièce principale avec un bar pour se nourrir et se désaltérer, un canapé et une table où se trouvait quelques magazines et journaux pour les insomniaques. Au fond de la tente, dans un coin, était aménagé un espace chambre avec un lit et une table de chevet. Pour finir sur leur gauche se trouvait une porte, permettant certainement d'accéder à la salle de bain et aux toilettes.

Harry s'assit à une extrémité du sofa, dos à l'accoudoir, les jambes croisées, pendant que Draco sortait deux verres du bar.

-Du whisky pur feu, ça te tente? demanda-t-il en regardant le contenu des placards

-Parfait, répondit l'ex Gryffondor

Draco remplit les verres, et vint s'installer de la même manière à l'autre extrémité du sofa, de façon à se trouver face au brun.

-Alors, Potter, vas-y lance toi, expose-moi ta vie de jeune adolescente pré-pubère en mal d'amour, se moqua le Serpentard

-Ta gueule Malfoy! De toute façon tu as raison, fit il après un léger silence, il serait peut-être temps que je devienne adulte, je ne suis qu'un adolescent pré-pubère

-Je plaisantais, Potter, ne prends pas tout au premier degré, même s'il est rare de t'entendre dire que j'ai raison et j'aime quand tu dis que j'ai raison, j'ai peut-être été un peu injuste dans mes propos, il est certain que tu n'es plus un gamin, cette guerre nous a tous fait grandir un peu vite.

-Non, non, tu avais totalement raison, insista-il. Je suis immature. La preuve, j'ai réussi à foutre en l'air 4 ans de vie commune avec Ginny en quelques minutes.

-Tu n'as jamais été très doué. Personnellement, je l'ai toujours dit.

-Quel égo.

-Je ne sais pas trop si c'est moi qui suis trop intelligent ou toi qui est un sombre idiot, mais si tu tiens tant à elle, pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas simplement de la récupérer?

-Parce que j'ai voulu cette séparation, c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de notre «rupture», seulement, je ne voulais pas que ça se fasse de cette façon. Vraiment pas.

-Bourré, le jour du mariage de son frère ? En effet, t'aurais pu faire mieux, admit le Serpentard. Mais au moins, c'est fait, pourquoi te prendre la tête pour ça. Saint Potter aurait-il des remords.

-Pire, s'exclama le brun. Je ne voulais pas d'une rupture définitive. A cause de moi elle ne reviendra peut être pas.

-Attends, j'ai peur de ne plus te suivre, Potter. C'est quoi ton histoire, tu la quittes, mais tu veux la reprendre?

-Ecoute, la fouine, si je te raconte ma vie comme ça, c'est parce que je suis complétement bourré, du moins, assez pour te faire des confidences apparemment. Mais ce que je te dis, tu dois bien entendu le garder pour toi. Et sache que ce whisky pur feu que j'avale actuellement est la chose qui fait que ce soir je te fais entièrement confiance.

-A condition que tu gardes pour toi le fait que je sois… gay, intervint Draco. Et oui, j'aime le chantage, Potter, ne m'en veux pas.

-Marché conclus.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, officialisant leur pacte. Aucun des deux ne saurait dire si son état lui permettrai de garder en mémoire leur poignée de main, mais pour le moment chacun croyait au silence de l'autre, c'était suffisant.

-Alors, Potter, cette histoire.

-C'est assez simple finalement. En voyant Ron et Hermione se marier, je me suis rendu compte à quel point être en couple signifiait beaucoup de chose, et tout ce que ça impliquait. Je ne suis pas prêt à me marier, à avoir des enfants. Je ne suis même pas prêt à l'envisager, simplement. D'avoir emménagé avec Ginny m'avait déjà pas mal effrayé, alors en regardant Ron et Hermione ce soir, et en prenant le temps de réfléchir à mon avenir j'ai pris conscience que je n'étais juste pas prêt à assumer une vie d'adulte tout de suite. J'en ai marre d'être sérieux. Seulement, là où tout se complique, c'est que je sais que j'aime Ginny, et que je ne voulais pas qu'entre elle et moi tout se termine à jamais. J'espérais une sorte de pause, tu vois. Et j'ai tout gâché.

-C'est compréhensible, une envie de souffler après avoir dû bâcler ton adolescence. J'ai vécu la même chose, c'est pour cette raison que je fuis la vie de couple. Enfin, comme tout le reste, ceci reste entre nous, Potter.

-Bien sûr. admit Harry.

-Après, je n'ajouterai rien d'autre à part que ta vie est trop compliquée pour moi.

-Compliquée?! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie à cacher mon homosexualité à ma famille.

-Normal...

-...Je n'en ai pas, coupa le jeune brun. Je sais, c'est bon, pas la peine de me le faire savoir dès que tu en as l'occasion.

-Non, j'allais dire, normal, tu n'es pas gay. Mais en effet, s'ajoute à ça que tu n'as pas de famille, à proprement parlé.

Harry grimaça, et apporta le verre de whisky pur feu à sa bouche. Le liquide brûla son œsophage et lui procura une sensation de bien-être instantané. La sensation de flottement dû à l'alcool le rendait euphorique, il se sentait désormais en pleine forme. Il se bénissait intérieurement d'avoir l'alcool joyeux et finit par reposer le verre, un sourire ornant son visage, effaçant la grimace qui s'y trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Malfoy, arborait, lui, un regard fixe et perçant. Ses yeux habituellement gris, c'était assombrirent avec la boisson ingurgitée et son visage était plus coloré qu'à son habitude.

-Anthony Goldstein, c'était pas seulement ton voisin, n'est-ce pas? fit Harry, brisant ainsi le silence.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela? répondit Draco un peu perturbé par la discussion soudaine.

-Une intuition, je pense.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues, Anthony était une vieille connaissance, je l'ai sauvé par pur reconnaissance, ça s'arrête là.

-Tu mens très mal, souligna le brun.

-Tu as raison, quand j'ai bu je ne sais pas mentir, donc autant te dire la vérité tout de suite. Nous sommes sortis ensemble, en 5ème année, avoua le Serpentard.

-A Poudlard?!

Harry manqua de s'étouffer. Draco était sorti avec un autre garçon au collège et personne n'en avait rien su. Cette soirée tournait vraiment à l'invraisemblable.

-Où d'autre? Au manoir de mes parents? Et puis quoi encore... Poudlard était beaucoup plus pratique pour se cacher et ne pas risquer de se faire surprendre.

-Mais c'était un Serdaigle, à part la nuit, je ne vois pas comment toi, le grand, l'unique Malfoy, ironisa Harry, pouvait sortir avec un Serdaigle sans se faire repérer. Et même la nuit, avec Rusard et sa chatte qui trainait sans cesse dans les couloirs ça ne devait pas être pratique.

-Tu oublis une chose Potter. Nous étions préfets, et surtout, j'étais Malfoy et un Serpentard. De plus je ne sais pas si c'est utile de te le rappeler, mais cette année-là, c'était Ombrage la directrice, j'avais une occasion rêvée pour me balader dans les couloirs, accéder aux salles de classes, et ne jamais avoir d'ennui.

-Les salles de classes?! S'étonna le brun, Pour quoi faire?

-Impressionnant ce que tu peux être lent d'esprit. Devine donc.

-Oui bien sûr je vois, grimaça-t-il. Mais rassure moi, la salle de bain des préfets, tu n'as jamais rien fait avec lui dedans?, interrogea Harry, embarrassé.

-Avec lui, non. répondit Malfoy le sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Alors rassure moi, il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec quiconque dans cette salle de bain?

-je suis désolé Potter, mais je ne pourrai pas te faire cette faveur-là. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, tu n'y avais pas accès.

-En 4ème année, j'y suis allé.

-Toujours à enfreindre le règlement, évidemment. Si ça peut te libérer l'esprit, je n'y suis pas allé avant toi. Par contre après...

- Epargne-moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle, Malfoy, trancha Harry.

-Oh, ne me ment pas Potter, je sais que tu rêves de la connaître dans les moindres détails.

-Ça ira, vraiment, je peux m'en passer.

-Vraiment? Tu ne voudrais pas savoir comment ça se passe entre deux hommes?

Malfoy rigola devant l'air mal à l'aise d'Harry. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le voir se tordre de gêne quand ils abordaient le sujet tabou de la sexualité homosexuelle. A croire que le jeune Potter n'était pas si téméraire qu'il essayait de le faire croire au monde entier.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de... "Conquêtes" à Poudlard? interrogea le Gryffondor.

-Pas vraiment. Je suis sorti avec deux Serpentard, un Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle. Mais ça n'a jamais été vraiment très sérieux. A part peut-être, un seul. Mais ça, ça reste trop personnel pour que mon état alcoolisé me permette de te l'avouer.

-4 relations, et personne ne s'en ai jamais aperçu, je n'en reviens pas.

-Et dire que tu as cru que j'allais coucher avec Chang, tu es désolant, Potter. Et comble de la soirée, c'est pas elle qui finit dans ma tente, fit il en rigolant.

-Ne t'imagine rien, la fouine. Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, moi, s'exclama Harry, sur la défensive.

-Je ne m'imagine rien. Bien que je suis persuadé que tu es un homo refoulé. Mais tu ne m'intéresse pas, si ça peut te rassurer.

-Je ne suis pas un homo refoulé! S'offusqua le Gryffondor.

-Bien sûr que si! Mais reste refoulé, avec ta tête de balafré, tu n'as aucun chance avec les gays, je peux te l'assurer.

-Tu n'es pas le porte-parole de la communauté gay, Malfoy. Même si je ne te plais pas à toi, qui te dis que je ne plais pas à d'autre.

-Parce que je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un de censé peut s'enticher d'un gars comme toi. Excepté Ginny. La pauvre s'est perdue dans les limbes de la déchéance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Mais sois en sûr, à part elle, il n'y a personne d'autres.

-Tu oublies Cho, déclara Harry de plus en plus tendu

-Tu as certainement lancé le même sort à Chang et Weasley fille. A croire que tu uses de la magie pour des causes vraiment importante.

-Ça suffit! Je commence à regretter d'avoir fait la paix avec toi Malfoy, siffla Harry, son état jovial se transformant peu à peu en amertume. Je pense que cette discussion était une erreur. Je préfère partir avant que cette hypocrisie ne me force à t'en coller une.

Il se leva, et alla déposer son verre au bar. Entre temps Malfoy s'était redressé, le regard partagé entre la colère et la déception. Quelque chose le tracassait. Fallait-il se lever, mettre sa dignité de côté et s'excuser, ou bien rester là et le laisser s'en aller, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, puisqu'il avait cessé sa relation avec la jeune Weasley.

Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et se leva à son tour du sofa.

-Ecoute Potter, je m'excuse, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. lança Draco à l'adresse du brun qui s'était retourné, appuyé contre le bar, faisant face ainsi à son ancien ennemi, ou peut être son ennemi tout court, il ne savait plus.

-Oh si, c'était exactement ce que tu voulais dire, trancha Harry.

-Non je t'assure, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, pardonne moi, s'excusa de nouveau le blond.

-Tu vois Malfoy, pendant cette soirée j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais capable de te parler sans te sauter dessus, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on arriverait à mettre de côté nos différents. Mais je me suis lourdement trompé. a croire que je suis vraiment trop naïf. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'entre toi et moi, une amitié était possible. Ce qui m'effraie, c'est que Ron et Hermione sont apparemment plus naïfs que moi, et que tu sembles les avoir bien dupés eux aussi.

Harry s'était avancé vers la sortie. Draco souffla, il avait une fois de plus été incapable de mettre sa fierté de côté, et avait tout fait foirer. Il était temps de réparer les dégâts.

-Attends, Harry -ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, surpris par l'emploi soudain de son prénom-, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Très bien, je t'écoute, mais soit convaincant.

Le fait que Draco ait utilisé son prénom l'avait un peu poussé dans ses retranchements. Ce dernier semblait sincère et terriblement désolé de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Tout d'abord il faut que tout ceci reste dans notre pacte, que ça ne sorte pas d'ici.

-Je ne trahis pas une promesse, trancha Harry, sur un ton de reproche.

-Très bien. Je te préviens ça risque d'être long. Pour que tu comprennes il faut que je t'explique tout depuis le début.

-J'ai tout mon temps, lança le brun.

-Pendant la guerre, commença Draco, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'ami, de proches. Certains sont morts, d'autres m'ont simplement fuient. Je ne les blâme pas, j'aurai certainement fait pareil. Quand Voldemort est mort, je me suis retrouvé seul. J'étais malade de repenser à toutes les horreurs que j'avais pu causer. Je restai enfermé chez moi, sans sortir. J'avais peur de voir le regard des gens pointé sur moi, de voir en eux la haine et la rancœur. Puis un jour ma mère, malheureuse de me voir ainsi, m'a poussé à Pré-au-Lard, et ce même jour alors que je l'attendais devant une boutique de bijoux anciens, j'ai rencontré Hermione. Je ne sais pourquoi, lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle a su qu'elle ne devait pas me laisser là, ni même m'insulter ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qu'elle aurait normalement dû faire. A la place elle m'a invité à boire un verre dans un bar, ce que j'ai accepté après en avoir référé à ma mère. On a beaucoup échangé. Puis par la suite on s'est souvent revu, et elle a fini par m'inviter chez elle. J'ai alors revu Ron. il semblait sceptique, mais Hermione a été merveilleuse et elle avait déjà pas mal parlé de moi, alors les retrouvailles ont été plus simples que je ne l'aurai imaginé. D'un coup, j'avais retrouvé une vie sociale et surtout, le plus important, des amis. Aujourd'hui, je cherche à effacer la guerre qui a détruit ma vie. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai eu peur de ta réaction. Et j'ai eu raison. Tu me haïssais toujours, et tu avais raison. Je me suis senti retombé, mais comme toujours, un Malfoy se doit de ne jamais le montrer. Alors que dans le fond, j'avais juste envie de retourner m'enfermer chez moi. Heureusement tu es moins borné que je ne le pensais. Tu as su me redonner une chance, et je me suis senti revivre, j'étais heureux. La personne -toujours vivante- qui pour moi marquait le plus cette guerre à mes yeux, c'était toi, si tu avais refusé de faire la paix je n'aurai jamais pu rester toute cette soirée et te voir en face de moi, me rappelant chaque seconde la pourriture que j'étais avant. Grace à toi j'ai pu tirer un trait sur tout ça, sur la guerre. J'étais sincère, et j'ai tout fait foirer.

Harry se trouvait toujours debout, près de la sortie. Il était abasourdi. Le discours de Malfoy l'avait touché. Finalement, il se sentait coupable de l'avoir autant jugé. Bien sûr il ne partageait pas son idée. Pour lui il était impossible d'effacer tant de souffrance. Mais il se sentait coupable d'avoir rejeté quelqu'un qui méritait qu'on le soutienne. Il voyait pour la première fois Draco Malfoy comme un être humain vulnérable.

-Moi qui pensait que le grand Draco Malfoy ne s'épanchait jamais sur sa vie personnelle je suis servi, fut la seule réponse de Harry.

-Je ne le fais jamais, en effet. Mais c'est connu, l'alcool permet toutes les révélations du monde.

-Il faut croire, soupira le Gryffondor.

Le brun s'avança de quelques pas, marquant ainsi qu'il était prêt à rester, si bien entendu Malfoy lui laissait l'opportunité de le faire. Pour tout réponse Draco servit un verre de Whisky pur feu à Harry et à lui aussi par la même occasion

-Cependant, un truc me chiffonne, intervint Harry. Si tu avais tant besoin de cette Paix entre toi et moi. Pourquoi m'avoir provoqué comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure.

Draco porta précipitamment son verre à ses lèvres, évitant ainsi d'avoir à répondre. Seulement Harry semblait avoir le temps d'attendre et le blond, une fois son verre vide, ne put rester silencieux plus longtemps, il remplit son verre à nouveau, baissa le regard et se frotta les yeux cherchant ses mots.

-J'espérais que tu entres dans mon jeu, que tu prennes ma provocation comme un défi. avoua le Serpentard.

-C'est à dire?

-J'espérais que tu me dises que j'avais tort de penser que tu ne plairais pas aux hommes.

-A quoi cela aurait-il servi? interrogea Harry, perplexe.

-Bon Potter -retour au nom de famille, Harry senti que la situation se dégradait-, ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas. J'ai voulu, d'une manière ridicule, certes, te pousser à me... "draguer", si je ne puis dire, lança Draco d'une traite.

Le brun avala son verre cul sec. Il n'en revenait pas, son corps tangua un instant sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il ne savait plus que dire, que faire. Malfoy gay, très bien, on s'y fait. Malfoy vulnérable, ça passe, on a du mal à s'en remettre, mais pourquoi pas. Mais que celui-ci lui fasse ouvertement des avances, ça tournait véritablement au dérisoire.

Sous les yeux un peu perdus de Draco, Harry parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du bar, et il attrapa la bouteille de Whisky pur feu qu'il porta directement à ses lèvres. Il bu au goulot à en perdre haleine.

-Je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse, Potter, mais tu pourrais t'abstenir de boire comme un ivrogne, c'est un peu vexant.

Harry s'arrêta dans sa lancée, posa brusquement la bouteille sur le bar et tenta vainement de mettre ses idées en ordre.

-Tu peux comprendre que la situation est un peu déstabilisant, Malfoy. Que tu sois gay est une chose, mais de là à vouloir me pousser dans tes délires d'homo, tu comprends mon envie de me descendre la bouteille de Whisky.

-Mes délires, répéta Draco. Très bien, je mets ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Au passage, soit sympa, passe-moi la bouteille de Gin que j'ai aperçu dans le bar tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de décompressé moi aussi.

-Autant d'alcool dans une tente pour une personne. Une idée de Ron, fit Harry, en tendant la bouteille de Gin au blond qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de la porter à ses lèvres.

D'un point de vue extérieur la scène était assez pathétique. Les deux jeunes hommes buvaient à grandes gorgées leurs bouteilles, qui avaient été ensorcelé par une formule de remplissage, telle la corne d'abondance. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne le surent jamais, ils s'arrêtèrent avant de tomber à genoux malade et de vomir tout ce qu'ils étaient capable de régurgiter. La situation ne tourna donc pas véritablement au dramatique.

Tous deux se regardèrent, bouteilles à la main, et ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Ils étaient ridicules à en pleurer. Leur fou rire dura alors plusieurs minutes.

-Tu sais Draco, bon je vais te dire ça parce que je suis bourré, mais, au fond, si j'ai quitté Ginny, c'est parce que je veux profiter, alors si ça te tente vraiment, on peut coucher ensemble, hein. Mais je ne suis pas homo, faut pas t'imaginer des trucs.

-Nan mais tu t'entends, Potter. Pose cette bouteille, tu as déjà trop bu.

-Toi aussi, répondis Harry la voix trainante de l'ivrogne invétéré.

-C'est vrai, admit Draco, la voix tout aussi trainante.

Sans pouvoir vraiment réfléchir de ses actes, le blond s'avança vers Harry, chancelant. Tous deux rigolaient de la situation, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se rapprocher un peu plus et de se risquer à un baiser un peu maladroit. Le baiser au départ provoqué sur une ambiance très ironique, continua sur une atmosphère de plus en plus sérieuse et de plus en plus électrique. Les deux jeunes hommes se collèrent un peu plus, leurs mains s'agrippant à l'autre, se baladant là où leurs cerveaux un peu embrumés décidaient de les emmener. Leurs gestes devenaient plus entreprenants, et la chaleur s'intensifiait chaque seconde qui passait.

Sur un accord commun ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs regards se plongeant dans celui de l'autre, se cherchant, se provoquant. Il ne leur fallut aucune parole pour se comprendre, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le lit.

Alors que les deux anciens rivaux s'étaient à nouveau recollés l'un à l'autre, leurs mains de plus en plus baladeuses, entreprirent de dévêtir leur partenaire. Les vêtements jonchèrent le sol au fur et à mesure, et ils se retrouvèrent très vite en tenue d'Adam.

Le soleil était levé depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Les invités s'étaient peu à peu levés et avaient rejoint plusieurs tables à nouveau disposées à l'extérieur. La chaleur printanière avait envahi l'assemblée et les tenues légères avaient été sorties pour l'occasion.

Désormais tout le monde était réuni. Tout le monde sauf deux personnes, toujours endormies sous la tente du jeune Draco. Etant donné que ce dernier devait dormir seul cette nuit-là, le lit mit à disposition était un lit une place, ne permettant pas à une seconde personne de s'y installer à son tour. Cependant, ils avaient réussi, en se serrant bien, à dormir tout deux sur ce petit matelas.

-Draco? Tu dors toujours? Tout le monde est levé, ça serait bien que tu te dépêches de nous rejoindre.

La voix d'Hermione sortit le blond de son sommeil. Il l'entend s'éloigner, puis à nouveau le silence imprégna les lieux. Du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait dû se passer. Mais au lieu de n'entendre que le bruit lointain des conversations, il entendit une respiration lente. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas dormi seule cette nuit-là. Paniqué, il secoua son partenaire, l'obligeant à se réveiller à son tour.

-Quoi! , maugréa Harry, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

-Potter, ne me pousse pas à utiliser les grands moyens pour te sortir de ce lit!

Cette voix eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Tout lui revint en mémoire, du moins, une partie. Il avait dormi dans le lit de Malfoy. Harry se redressa, à son tour, la taille de lui, ne lui laissa pas vraiment la place s'asseoir convenablement, il laissa alors une jambe tombée hors des draps.

-Potter, bouge-toi de là! Siffla le blond.

-Je peux pas.

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas?! S'énerva le Serpentard en se tournant vers le brun

-Malfoy, j'ai rien sur moi, c'est quoi ce délire! Ne me dit pas qu'on a...

Leurs regards se posèrent instinctivement sur la table de chevet où trônaient, telle la preuve accablante de leur nuit torride, un préservatif usagé.

Leur réaction fut similaire. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tout leur revint en mémoire. Les baiser, les caresses. Tout. Mais ce qui leur revint en mémoire surtout, c'était le plaisir qu'ils avaient éprouvé, et ça, c'était la chose la plus difficile à admettre!

-Tu te souviens du pacte, fit Harry, sur un ton sans expression.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Potter. Cette soirée restera entre nous! En attendant, il faut qu'on se prépare, sinon Hermione finira par entrer pour me réveiller en main propre, et je n'ai pas tellement envie qu'elle nous surprenne à moitié nus dans mon lit.

- Retourne-toi alors, je me lève. fit Harry plaquant les draps avec plus d'insistance sur son entre jambe.

-Tu es vraiment ridicule, tu sais, soupira Draco, après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois disposé à jouer les pudiques.

Harry grimaça, et se leva assez rapidement pour récupérer ses affaires. Il sentait le regard de Malfoy posé sur lui lorsqu'il se pencha pour attraper son caleçon. Ce dernier s'était levé à son tour afin de récupérer dans un sac posé plus loin des affaires propres.

-Tu sais que tu es quand même bien foutu Potter?

Le dit Potter se tourna, faisant face à son ancien rival. Ils étaient tous deux encore dévêtus, ce qui déstabilisa un peu le brun.

-Merci. Tu es pas mal non plus, répondit-il

Les deux hommes se préparèrent chacun dans leur coin, et finirent par sortirent rejoindre les autres invités toujours réunis autour du petit déjeuner.

-Harry! Tu sais que tout le monde te cherche depuis hier soir, s'exclama Hermione en s'approchant des deux garçons. Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit avec Draco!

-Non! Bien sûr que non, que vas-tu t'imaginer?!, s'emporta Harry.

-Calme toi Harry, je ne m'imagine rien, je te vois sortir de la tente avec Draco, j'en ai juste conclu que tu avais passé la nuit avec lui.

-Et c'est le cas, fit Malfoy, posément. Il était trop saoul pour retourner voir Ginny, alors je les laissé dormir sur le canapé.

-Oui voilà, j'étais... Enfin bref, j'ai dormi sur son canapé.

Hermione observa ses deux amis, suspicieuse et haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre ses parents assis un peu plus loin.

-Tu devrais te calmer Potter, on va se faire griller si tu continues à t'emporter comme ça à la moindre remarque.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de cacher à ma meilleure amie que j'ai trompé ma copine avec mon pire ennemi, trancha Harry.

-Premièrement tu n'es plus avec Ginny, deuxièmement je suis ravi de voir qu'après tout ça je suis encore ton pire ennemi.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, excuse-moi. Et pour information, Hermione pense que Ginny et moi sommes toujours ensemble.

-En parlant de Weasley fille, la voilà qui arrive, prévint Draco. Bonne chance, Potter.

Malfoy laissa là le Gryffondor et se dirigea vers Ron qui s'attaquait à un croissant à pleine dent. Ginny elle s'approcha d'Harry, ce dernier baissait la tête, incapable de regarde la jeune femme dans les yeux.

-Où étais tu cette nuit, Harry? Je t'ai attendu pendant je ne sais combien de temps.

-Tu m'as attendu? fit Harry en relevant la tête surpris.

-Bien sûr, je n'allais pas te laisser dormir dehors quand même.

-Même après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous hier?

-C'est pas parce qu'on a eu une petite dispute que je vais te laisser mourir de froid dehors, ne sois pas idiot. D'ailleurs, où as-tu dormi, je suis sortie te retrouver, tu n'y étais pas.

-Malfoy m'a laissé son canapé, murmura-t-il

-Malfoy? Eh bien, qui aurait cru que vous deviendrez si proche.

Harry se crispa. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Il lui sourit timidement et plongea ses mains dans les poches.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu as besoin de temps, Harry, nous deux ça a peut-être été trop vite pour toi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, et je suis prête à te laisser profiter, si c'est ce que tu as besoin.

-Profiter?

-Oui. Aller voir ailleurs, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, non?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais finalement, j'étais bourré, tu sais ce que c'est quand on a bu, on dit n'importe quoi. Je pense que j'ai déjà assez profité.

Ginny le regarda perplexe, puis s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Parfois elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à le cerner, mais elle laissa couler, il n'était pas toujours nécessaire de comprendre tout de l'autre.

La journée s'acheva sur un discours des deux mariés. Le soleil surplombait toujours l'assemblée, réchauffant les cœurs. Les sourires accompagnaient les rires, la joie était au rendez-vous, rendant ce moment inoubliable.

Alors qu'Harry et Ginny discutaient avec Charlie. Harry aperçu Draco quelques mètres plus loin à l'endroit même où il était arrivé la veille. Il s'apprêtait à transplaner. Harry s'excusa auprès des deux Weasley, et se dirigea en courant vers Malfoy.

-Tu pars sans dire au revoir, la fouine? s'exclama Harry

-Je n'aime pas les adieux qui s'éternisent, je préfère m'éclipser discrètement.

-Merci.

-Pardon? fit Draco surpris.

-Merci pour cette soirée. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer les faux semblants. J'ai apprécier cette nuit à tes côtés même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre.

Le Serpentard sourit, et serra la main que le Gryffondor lui tendait.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé, moi aussi, répondit le blond.

Draco s'éloigna et arrangea sa cape sur ses épaules. Il remercia Marwin de son accueil puis transplana, plongeant une dernière fois son regard dans celui d'Harry, avant de disparaitre. Le brun, resta là. Il avait oublié de demander à Malfoy quel sort il avait utilisé la veille pour éviter les impuissances passagères que causait une consommation d'alcool à outrance. Tant pis, cela lui servirait d'excuse pour revoir celui qui un jour avait été l'un de ses pires ennemis.

_FIN_


End file.
